Our long-term objective is to articulate relationships between social, psychologican and physical patterns of living and states of individual health. We have conducted a 1965 Survey, in which almost 7,000 randomly selected adult residents of Alameda County, provided answers concerning health status and health practices; a continuous follow-up of the mortality of the original respondents; a l974 Longitudinal Follow-up of the surviving respondents, to measure indvidual changes in health status aand self-reported occurence of life-crisis events, a l974 Survey of approximately 3,000 randomly selected current residents of the county, to provide community trend information and current information on the utilization of health care faclities, unmet needs and sources of satisfaction and dissatisfaction; a 1975 special in neighborhoods with high concentration of Spanish American families. Material available for analysis includes: an index of Physical Health Status; an index of Psychological Well Being; an index of Social Well Being; an index of Good Health Practces; a record of Mortality and systematic information on health care needs and "consumer" evaluation of how well those needs are met. Our current work program includes thorough analysis of the available data, including prediction of longevity, relating 1965 information to subsequent mortality; health care utilizaton and unmet needs, based on data collected in 1974 and 1975; individual changes In Health status over over a nine year period, as predicted from l965 information, supplemented and modified by intervening life crises; community changes in health status, traceable to shifts in population composition and to changes in community ambiance; and problems of special population groups defined demographically, ethnically, or sociologically.